The present invention relates to a hairbrush. More particularly, it relates to a hairbrush which permits its bristles to retract and protrude voluntarily in and out of a brush shell by a simple manipulation and provides a convenient portability, without impairing its structural stability and easy usability. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In the pas,, portable hairbrushes constructed in forms as shown in the appended FIGS. 8 and 9 have been known. The hairbrush shown in FIG. 8 comprises a brush shell (103) having a receptacle hollow, in which a bristled plate (100) provided thereon with combing bristles (104) is placed, and a plug piece (101) having a slant insertion top inserted in a hole (102) for use for pressing onto the bristled plate by turning the plug piece. The hairbrush shown in FIG. 9 provides for a mechanism for protrusion and retraction of a bristled plate (111) with a rotatable U-arm (113) rotated by turning a knob (112) fixed thereto, wherein the bristled plate is moved back and forth by the displacement of the eccentric arm (113) upon its rotation.
These prior arts have such disadvantages as follows:
In the case of the hairbrush shown in FIG. 8, the bristles are retracted only partly into the brush shell and the bristle tops remaining are obstructive, thus impairing its portability. In addition, the manner of manipulation of the plug piece is somewhat bothersome since one must turn the plug piece (101) against the friction force increased by the pressing force of the spring members employed and settle it when the bristled plate (100) has been lifted.
in the hairbrush shown in FIG. 9, a ratchet mechanism is employed for fixing the bristled plate (111) at the pressing point of the springs, so that a larger number of elements are necessary and the mechanism is somewhat complicated. In addition, a small knob (112) disposed on the side face of the brush body is turned for moving the bristled plate (111) back and forth via a relatively thin bent arm (113), requiring a delay in manipulation with more finer power.